Surprise!
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: LangFranziska - People say that most things don't happen the way you predict them to be. Of course, that was proven true at the Ace Attorney family get-together. It's just a shame that they hadn't learned that lesson before.


At the Edgeworth Manor, where the Ace Attorney family was celebrating more than twenty years of sticking together through thick and thin, through sand, snow and rain, through light and dark, and through all the years of hardships and comfort.

. . .

"Who were you talking to, Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked Maya. The Spirit Medium clicked her cellphone off and pocketed it.

"Ms. von Karma," Maya replied with a smile. "She said that we should wait for her and An Interpol Agent to get here before we leave. They have a surprise for us."

Pearl raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

"Everyone," the medium confidently called everyone's attention. "Ms. von Karma am Interpol Agent said that we should wait for them a bit longer. They have a surprise for us."

Larry crept up from behind Maya and placed his two hands on her shoulders. "My Franzy's got a surprise, huh?"

"She and Agent Lang, I believe was his name, have a surprise waiting for all of us." Maya answered him, tapping her chin with her finger. Gumshoe heard the young ones as if her had misunderstood a lot. Or he just thought that he was right.

"Ms. von Karma and Agent Lang have a surprise for us? Wait, wasn't Agent Lang that same Agent that was murdered at that plane?"

"No Detective, That was another Interpol Agent. Agent Lang is same that same Agent that had 'helped' us solve the smuggling ring case." Edgeworth said, talking like a know-it-all.

"Oh that guy," Gumshoe said before a whimper escaped his lips, "Uh, what surprise do they have for us? D-does it involve whipping?"

Pearl and Maya exchanged looks, then they turned to Gumshoe. "No idea."

"They might be getting married!" Kay exclaimed triumphantly. The whole manor grew quiet as they turned to her, with a blank expression displayed on their faces.

"Kay," Edgeworth asked amidst the quiet sea of people. "Was that a joke of some sort? If it was, I believe you might have gone a bit too far with it."

"Yeah, I think Mr. Edgeworth is right," Ema Skye said with a quick glance at her idol. "He's alwaysright."

"It wasn't a joke, I was serious!" Came as the self-proclaimed Yatagarasu placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"But that isn't even close to a possibility… I mean, I don't think she's the marrying type…" Phoenix said.

"I've heard of Ms. von Karma and her attitude. She _can't _be the marrying type." Ema said in agreement with Phoenix.

"Well... If I can recall right, those two have been dating for almost a year now. Don't you think that they might be considering it?" Kay asked aloud.

"Looks like it's all over for Franzy..." Larry said, sniffing at the possibility.

"He's gotten too soft. Having a girlfriend must have changed him." Edgeworth sighed, head hanging low.

"True... Those two have been attached after the smuggling ring case..." Kay said, pondering a bit more into the subject.

"That must be the surprise. Ms. von Karma's getting married!" Pearl snapped.

"But Ms. von Karma's just 19, isn't that young?" Phoenix said, rubbing his chin.

"That isn't important! What is important is that they're happy together." Kay said indignantly.

"If that's the case, then... Should we plan ahead of them?" Maya asked excitedly.

"Let's catch them by surprise, too! They both would be really happy when they find out we planned their wedding for them!" Pearl exclaimed, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"Then let's start planning!" Kay said as Larry groaned.

The Ace Attorney family (minus Franziska von Karma and Agent Lang) were seated orderly in the dining hall.

"Before you all are two pieces of paper. Ladies, take the pink sheet. Gentlemen, take the blue sheet." Larry said, holding down two pieces of paper on the dining table. "I'm gonna list down on these sheets of paper your name and your position in the wedding march," Larry was about to start writing. But suddenly, Edgeworth pushed him off his chair, causing him to land on the floor.

"Let me do the writing. Your penmanship is like chicken scrawl," he stated coolly.

"Wow Edgey, you're really nice to your friends," Larry said with pain.

"I'm only going to ask once, so I'll start with the men. Then the women. Any violent reaction?"

Silence...

"I asked if there is any violent reaction," Edgeworth asked, heating up.

"NONE!" came the thunderous reply in an attempt to calm the storm.

"Good. Then let's start," he smiled as he proceeded to scribble on the paper.

. . .

_Principal Sponsors (Men)_

_Phoenix Wright_

_Larry Butz_

_Principal Sponsors (Women)_

_Kay Faraday_

_Maya Fey_

_Best Man _

_Miles Edgeworth_

_Bridesmaid_

_Ema Skye_

_Flower Girl_

_Pearl Fey_

"I'm not sure if Larry might pull off the job as a Principal Sponsor… but I don't believe we have anyone else to do it…" Edgeworth said, scanning the paper.

"I'm glad I get to be a bridesmaid!" Ema exclaimed with zeal.

_Guests (Men and Women)_

_Lana Skye_

_Adrian Andrews_

_Lotta Hart_

_Maggey Byrde_

_Dick Gumshoe_

_Iris_

"That's… an awfully short guest list." Commented Ema.

. . .

"The motif would have to be... A nice shade of pink," Maya said wistfully.

"I vote on white. I can say she would look really nice in it!" Kay Faraday said with smile.

"I want blue, Mystic Maya!" Exclaimed Pearl.

"Blue would make a nice motif… and white too. But pink goes nice too." Maya placed her finger on her temple in a thinking manner.

"The motif? B-but Franzy's not really married right?" Larry asked with concern evident in his eyes.

"I'm afraid she is, pal," Gumshoe said with a sigh. "They just grow so fast…"

"Who knew this day would come, eh Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked his best friend, nudging him.

"I certainly didn't…" The prosecutor replied pensively.

"Why are you so down? Aren't you happy for your 'big sister'?" The defense attorney asked, his expression changing.

"Oh I am! It's just that…" His voice trailed into silence, as he folded his arms.

"Oh I get it. You have a li'l crush on Franziska, don't you?" He teased, a smirk forming on his face.

"Wh-what! No I don't!" He lied, his cheeks turning a tinge pink.

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth! We still have some planning left to do!" Ema said, drawing the attention of both attorneys to the other side of the room. Edgeworth glared at Phoenix, who simply smiled.

. . .

"They can get married on beach! I love those kind of weddings." Kay said exclaimed excitedly.

"First, they get married on a beach, then they go off to Germany to get married in a church," Maya said with a smile. The two girls were behind Edgeworth, who was scribbling the venues on a sheet of yellow paper.

"They can have the reception in Los Angeles!" Ema said, standing on her tiptoes to look at the paper.

"Lot of places for a wedding," Edgeworth said, closing the pen. Everything was listed. Everything is set. Sheets of colored paper were stapled to each other. There was a small banner hanging on the wall that said, "CONGRATULATIONS! From all of us."

The dining hall grew silent. They heard the door open.

"On my count, alright? We shout 'SURPRISE' on three."

Everyone nodded as they huddled and placed themselves in the middle of the room.

"One..."

Closing door...

"Two..."

Footsteps...

"Three!"

They came in.

"SUPRISE!" the Ace Attorney family shouted. (Minus weeping Larry and party-pooper Edgeworth.) And confetti came falling from the ceiling, right on top of Franziska and Agent Lang. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Agent Lang spat out some blue colored confetti while Franziska removed those green colored confetti stuck on her hair. "Confetti…?" the Interpol Agent asked as he waited for the last of the it to fall.

"When is the wedding?" Kay asked them with a wide grin on his face.

"Huh? What wedding?" Franziska asked, clueless.

"The wedding! YOUR wedding!" Maya insisted.

"Agent Lang?" Franziska asked, turning to Agent Lang as she firmly clutched her whip. He shrugged. "What foolish wedding are you all talking about?" Franziska said as she looked at the others.

"We... We thought that you're getting married! The two of you!" Gumshoe said, scratching his head.

"Because you said that you guys have a big surprise for us!" Pearl said, the disappointment sinking in.

"Oh... That surprise," Agent Lang said, nodding.

"Then... If... If you aren't getting married, what's the surprise?" Phoenix asked.

"Agent Lang and I had just finished a case, so now we're considering to move to Germany to spend more time together, that's all," She bluntly stated as she moved closer to Lang, wrapping one arm around him.

After what Franziska had said, everyone in the dining room fell back and blank.

. . .

_**W T F ! ! ?**_


End file.
